The Legends Of The Isles/Transcript
Scene 1: Makaio Departs (An Disney logo appears but it was different to the other, scene fades in to night-time outside with an beautiful stars as the camera pans down on the Disney castle, on the ocean, and the word "Disney" appears) (An Walt Disney Animation Studios shown with an archive footage of "Steamboat Willie" as Mickey Mouse whistles and using the steamboat steering wheel) "Walt Disney Pictures Presents" "A Chris Sanders Flim" (The scene cuts to an island, it pans down to a puddle, Suddenly, someone steps in the puddle, The scene cuts to a human, a god in his human form, and two twin demigods, one aged seven and one aged six, they were running as they were escaping another god, who was destroying the island, Mau Loa ''played in the background) ''RUN! FIGHT! MOVE! GO, FASTER! (3X) (The family then arrived at the shores and started building a boat, The god looked up in shock, The other god was fast approaching, he laughed) The 2nd god: You cannot escape me, Makaio Makaio: Hurry! Akeakami's approaching us! (The family quickly continues to the boat) Me nāʻale o ke kai i loko o ko kākou mauʻiʻo Me ka naʻau maʻemaʻe o ka honua Hiki iā mākou ke hana like Ke lohe neiʻoe i ko mākou puʻu E alakaʻi iā mākou i kahi e hiki mai ana Ua mau loa No ka wa pau ole E oki i ka poino o ka pouli Eia ma nā'āina hawaiian Ua mau loa E hele mākou i ke ao o ke ola Ua mau loa heʻohana (The family got on the boat and sailed away from the island, Akeakami, unfortunatley, had approached them, Makaio gasped and hugged his family tightly, praying that they will be out of danger, Suddenly, a forcefield formed around them, Makaio looked up and saw a another god of white, rising from the sea) Makaio: Tanielu! (Akeakami looks in shock, Tanielu looks at Akeakami, angrily) Akeakami Ponoʻoe e hilahila iāʻoe iho Dear God, You are hearby banished from the isles and you must go back to your world For gods of good will protect '' ''Ua mau loa (Ua mau loa No ka wa pau ole E oki i ka poino o ka pouli Eia ma nā'āina hawaiian Ua mau loa E hele mākou i ke ao o ke ola Ua mau loa heʻohana) (Tanielu banishes Akeakami to the underworld, summoning a whirlpool under the sea, sucking him to the underworld, Akeakami screams as he got sucked in the whirlpool, Tanielu then looked at the family, Makaio bows to him in thanks) Makaio: Mahalo my father, is there anything a can do to repay you? what do i have to do (Tanielu kneels down to Kai and Makaio, they listened to him) Hush now my child, no more questions Listen to my calming words You and your son must come back with me So he will be ready to fight (Makaio and Kai agreed to go with Tanielu) Father my father, i understand thee We shall teach Kai to be brave He will forever, have the heart of the gods By his side for eternity (The six year old twin then approached Makaio and Kai, worried about the decison) Girl: But...if you go...we'll never see you again Makaio: (turns to the girl) Trust me, Kulani, it's the only way Kulani: (tears up) B-b-but...i don't want us to be separated (Makaio wipes Kulani's tears and comforts her, she then hugs her and his wife) Makaio: Kulani, Malana, i promise...we shall meet again someday Kai: We might be seperated, but we will forever be ohana (Kulani and Malana nodded and hugged Kai and Makaio one last time, Makaio then turned into his true god form, growing into gigantic size, he grabbed Kai, they waved goodbye and went with Tanielu to the isles, Kulani looks at them in hope.) Father and brother Be safe shall you be For i have a wish just for you Believe in yourself Return someday We'll be mau loa (Kulani then went to Malana, who was getting the boat ready to sail) Malana: Come now Kulani, we shall now begin your training with your powers (The camera pans up as they showed the family, parting their seperate ways) Ua mau loa No ka wa pau ole E oki i ka poino o ka pouli Eia ma nā'āina hawaiian Ua mau loa E hele mākou i ke ao o ke ola Ua mau loa heʻohana Ua mau loa heʻohana Mau loa "The Legend Of The Isles" Scene 2: Ten Years Later/Makaio's Story (The screen fades in to a house on the shore in the village of Mililani Town, Kulani, now 16 years old, had now learned to control her powers as she was able to water her grandmother's farm, Grandmother Iolona and Manala went up to Kulani, Manala hugged her while Iolona picked up her vegatables) Iolona: Thank you granddaughter, what would i do without you? Manala: I am so proud of you, Kulani, you have grown since you've started your training Kulani: Thank you mother, father would be so proud of me Manala: I know, Makaio would be so proud, and Kai too Kulani: How did you and father meet? Manala: I will explain at dinnertime, come now (The scene time-skips to nighttime, Grandfather Liko was making Tenderized Hot & Sweet Shrimps and Simmered Black Pepper Tuna while Iolona made Lime Crumble, the family eat the dinner) Kulani: So mother, tell me more about father Malana: Makaio was among one of the elternal element gods, alongside Haoa, The God Of The Sky, Kaiulu, The God Of Fire, and Kama hele, The Goddess Of The Earth, Makaio was the god of water, One day, Makaio was put to sleep by a spell by Akeakami (The scene flashbacks to Makaio, sleeping on a virgil, Tanielu sets him down, with Haoa, Kaiulu, and Kama hele looking at him, worried) Haoa: Will Makaio be okay? Tanielu: He has been set to sleep for eternity, only time will tell if he will ever wake up after inhaling the sleeping kaona, only a kiss of true love can save him Kama hele: What if no one kisses him? Tanielu: Only time will tell Kama, only time will tell (Tanielu and the gods left Makaio, the scene flashbacks to Kulani, amazed at the story) Kulani: Father was put under a spell? Malana: Yes, he was almost asleep for 1000 years, but thankfully i broke up with my cruel boyfriend, if it weren't for that, i would never have met Makaio (The scene then cuts to Malana, walking home, mad about her boyfriend, who she recently dumped) Malana (Angrily): Stupid Boyfriend! only wanting me to get my feelings, i rather had a boyfriend who fully understands me (Malana then stops and sees something glowing, she ran to the scene and gasped in amaze, she saw the virgil of Makaio, she walked to him and admired his appearance) Malana: The skin of this person feels so smooth, like a pearl of the sea, eyes, even though you are sleeping, have the pure eyes of the ocean, you are the boyfriend that can understand me (Malana then looks down at the stone under the virgil, "A young god goes away to sleep, blossoming nightfall sings to him, Only A Kiss Of True Love, Can be a call into the dawn) Malana: A god like you doesn't deserve to be under a spell, i will kiss your warm lips, as i will be your call into the dawn (Malana then kissed Makaio, a maroon mist came out from Makaio and flew away, Malana pulled away from Makaio, Makaio stirs as he starts to regain consciousness, He opens his eyes and saw Malana.) Makaio: Who is this beautiful women with eyes the color as the night sky? Who has awoken me with True love's kiss? Malana: I am Malala Mahaulu, i am a mortal, but any boy i get together with can't understand me Makaio: (Giggles) Amazing, I have seen mortals in my days, but i have never seen a mortal that loves me, i will understand you, for i am Makaio, the eternal element god of water (Malana giggles as she blushes, she helped Makaio out from his virgil, he stretched and yawned) Scene 6: The Rematch/Akeakami's defeat (Akeakami tied Makaio and the others hostage, they tried to escape) Makaio: I won't let you destory us! Akeakami: Face it Makaio, you have lost, and now it's time to kill you, any final words? (Makaio stayed silent, Akeakami nodded as he got ready to kill the family, they closed their eyes as they waited for the end, Akeakami blasts his destruction powers, suddenly it got destoryed by wave force, Everyone opened their eyes in surprise, Akeakami looked back and he sees Kulani and Kai, Makaio and the others were overjoyed, Kai and Kulani went to them, untying them) Makaio': '''You've came back '''Kai': I couldn't keep my head down any longer, if i get knocked down, i can get back up again! (Kulani nodded as she looked at Kai, Akeakami erupted in anger) Akeakami: How dare you! you have one chance to live! Kulani: (exhales) We have many chances (Kulani and Kai fought Akeakami, The rest of the family cheered for them) Makaio: Get them children! Kame hele: Don't give up! Malana: Keep going! (Akeakami fell to the ground, weakened, Kulani looked at him, Malana then thought of something) Malana: Kulani! Use Ka hoʻoiliʻana i ke kai to banish Akeakami once and for all (Kulani nodded as her hands glowed, a circle appear on the floor, Akeakami then looked at Kulani and aimed at her, he made a fire and rock blade, Kai saw it and ran to Kulani) Kai: KULANI! (Kulani gasped as Kai pushed her out of the way, Kai gets hit with the blade, he screamed in pain and he fell to the ground, Everyone gasped) Kulani: KAI! (growls angrily) (Kulani glowed her hands brighter as the ground underneath Akeakami starts to turn into water, he gasped in fear) Akeakami: No! No! This can't be happening not again! Kulani: Silence! You don't belong in this world! (Kulani rose her hands up and a water whirpool flew Akeakami, who was screaming, out of the earth and into space, Kulani then calmed herself and approached Kai, who was lying motionless and in pain, she looked at him as he held him) Kulani: Kai? Kai, come on! Hang in there! (Kai weakly opened his eyes as he coughed, Kulani looked at him) Kai: K...Kulani...i'm one with the...seas Kulani: (sniffs) We're one with the seas, You've been the best brother that i've ever had and that i will love you forever, Kai (Kai smiled weakly, he then exhaled one last time and closed his eyes, Kulani looked at him tearfully) Kulani: My young sibling I'll stay here, even after we've fallen apart Live with the ocean Now with your soul and now your apart of you The waves of the ocean is your heart The souls of hope will flow in you All the spirits of the sea I'll love you for eternity (Kulani bursts into tears as the family mourns Kai's death, the scene pans out to the scene, it then cuts back to Kai and Kulani, who was still sobbing, Suddenly, Kai's heart started to glow, the glow spreaded around his body, Kulani gasped as she looked at Kai, Kai slowly rose up to the ground as water streams spun around him, the water streams then went in him, Kai's hand starts to crack, everyone looked in amaze, his feet then cracks, the camera pans up to Kai's face, it cracks, the cracks breaks, revealing Kai, returned to his demigod form as his skin was tan, his hair was black, and his fangs, gills, and fin was gone, he landed to the ground slowly, Kulani looked at him) Kulani: Kai? (Kai gasped for breath and opened his eyes, he then looked at himself and smiled) Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios